dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Two Under The Shooting Stars
|number=18 |image=File:The two under the shooting stars cover.jpg |Airdate=July 31, 2003 |romanji=Hoshi Furu Yoru no Futari |kanji=星降る夜の二人 |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Hajimari no Hi |previous=A Summer Without Dark |next=Beautiful Heroine }} The Two Under The Shooting Stars is the 18th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. Riku sprains her ankle after a fall and Daisuke finally realises his true feelings towards her. Mio plays psychic to bring them together and their confession takes place under a meteor shower. Summary Rock falls away from beneath Riku Harada’s feet. Daisuke Niwa reaches for her hand, but she falls too quickly. He leaps after her without hesitation. In the forest below, Riku is surprised to find that she has landed on top of Daisuke. They begin their climb up the cliff face to the main path, but Riku soon finds that her foot is too injured to continue. She tries to hide it from Daisuke, but he regards her stubbornness fondly and insists on carrying her. In the Niwa basement, the Rutile glows around Kosuke’s neck. He looks at it with a serious expression. Risa Harada calls out for Riku and Daisuke by the waterfall and is startled by a drop of water. Daisuke determinedly carries Riku on his back up the cliffside. She worries that he might hear her heart beating loudly. Mio Hio watches the two from a distance through binoculars as rain clouds gather overhead. She calls Commissioner Hiwatari on her cell phone, informing him that the “ceremony” will be completed soon. He warns her to be careful in order to attain a real life for herself in exchange for Daisuke’s life. Hanging up the phone, he says he will be able to have Dark afterward. As a steep path will enable them to reach help sooner, Daisuke pushes himself to his limits. Though he nearly slips, he still makes a joke to reassure Riku. She reminisces about her time with Daisuke, privately acknowledging what an admirable person he is. Her thoughts are interrupted when they reach the path. Daisuke collapses to catch his breath, but soon asks about her foot. She blurts out that she doesn’t like when he calls her “Harada-san” as he might as well be talking to her sister. Embarrassed by her outburst and then startled by thunder, she clings to him. Daisuke is confused when his heart begins to pound and apologetically runs away. Risa finds Riku soon after. And Daisuke watches from around the corner, surprised that he almost transformed and confused as he looks at his photograph of Risa. Rain pours at the hotel, where Riku’s foot is treated in the infirmary. Daisuke waits outside the room while the twins emerge and reassure him that the injury was minor. Daisuke apologizes for leaving so suddenly, but Riku refuses to acknowledge it. Back in their room, Riku evades her sister’s questions about the incident. Still in his office, Commissioner Hiwatari listens to Mio’s report that her plan has been delayed. He tightens his grip on a small jester doll, and a cut appears on Mio’s arm. He leaves no room for failure and hangs up the phone. In the hotel, Daisuke contemplates his confused feelings for the twins. He wonders if Dark’s kiss causes his feelings to grow towards Riku. Mio Hio, dressed in her fortune teller outfit, startles him by blowing in his ear. She then hands him a good fortune and advises him to move forward despite whatever troubles him. Noticing her injured arm, he pulls out a stack of bandages and chooses the one that he believes to suit her best. She smiles happily until he’s out of sight. Daisuke’s mood has turned around, and he looks forward to asking Riku to stargaze with him. That evening, Riku’s friends chat near the pool about the upcoming meteor shower, which only occurs once every ninety years. Risa sits alone in her room, contemplating whether she should consider Daisuke as a potential romantic partner. Riku is accosted by a cheerful Mio, who wants to read her fortune with cards. Despite Riku’s refusals, she eventually gives in a picks two cards: D and N. Mio wishes her luck with Daisuke Niwa and runs away. On the roof, Takeshi Saehara searches for Daisuke so he can begin “Operation Get Mio-chan’s Heart”. Daisuke hides around the corner, but is spotted by Riku’s friends who entreat him to deliver medicine to Risa so they can watch the stars. Riku also plans to deliver medicine to her sister. In her room, Risa wonders if a prince will come to save her from boredom. When Daisuke delivers the medicine to her, she invites him inside and drags him in. Riku arrives at the same moment, so they hide in the closet. The elder sister places the medicine on the table and leaves. However, she returns to retrieve binoculars. Daisuke trips and falls onto Risa on the bed. The two try to explain themselves to Riku, but the latter tearfully runs away. Chasing her onto the beach, Daisuke calls out to Riku. She trips and falls in the surf, where she cries. He explains that the incident with Risa was an accident. When Riku confronts him about his supposed feelings for Risa, Daisuke is silent for a long time. Finally, he admits that he no longer has romantic feelings for Risa, but Riku instead. He confesses how much he enjoys being with Riku and calls her by her name when she asks. She hugs him, weeping and admitting she likes him too. Daisuke resolves not to lose control while hugging her, and Dark reassures the boy that he won’t transform this time since Daisuke finally realized his feelings. Mio Hio sits alone at a table and painfully watches through her crystal ball as Daisuke and Riku are sit together on the beach. Contemplating the pendants in her hand, Riku wonders if she is bold enough to offer them after suggesting they watch the stars together. In the end, she is too embarrassed so they smile at each other. The crystal ball slips from the table, but Mio catches it. The bandage that Daisuke gave her falls to the ground, revealing the message: “An important friend”. In the crystal ball, she sees the pendants moving closer together and rushes to the beach to save Daisuke from the ceremony. Daisuke places his hand on Riku’s. Mio stops in the trees nearby and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that Riku has not given him the pendants yet. The couple stares into each other’s eyes and lean closer together. Bright meteors begin to fly across the sky. Mio watches the meteor shower from within the trees while Daisuke and Riku lean against each other and admire the stars. Trivia * Mio pulls out a “great fortune” (大占) for Daisuke. * Daisuke’s adhesive bandages have positive phrases or words on them, such as “Que Sera Sera” (Whatever will be, will be) and “An important friend” (たいせつな切だち taisetsuna tomodachi). Quotes * “Oh, no. He’ll hear my heart pounding. Calm down, heart!” - Riku Harada * “I think it’s just a matter of time before the completion of the ceremony.” - Mio Hio * “The truth is I’ve always known. We became classmates for the first time in the eighth grade. He’s clumsy and seems unreliable, but he always tries very hard. He looks timid, but not cowardly, and he always thinks things through carefully. And when I’m with him, I agree with him on so many things. The truth is, I…” - Riku Harada * “If there was something going on with Niwa-kun, wouldn’t it be with you, Risa?” - Riku Harada * “No, it’s okay. You should understand your position very well. I’m counting on you.” - Commissioner Hiwatari * “Isn’t going ahead with smiles what suits ya tha’ best, Daisuke?” - Mio Hio * “Niwa-kun isn’t Dark-san after all.” - Risa Harada * “When I’m with you, I agree with you on so many things. I have fun talking with you. It’s so natural…” - Daisuke Niwa Category:Episodes